regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Theory of Everything 4: Pursuit/Transcript
(The movie starts on Genesis, a Sangheili Storm minor approaches to Jul) *'SangheilI Storm minor': Only 50 Guardians left until we rule the galaxy. *'Jul': And now, once the Guardians are ready to unleash the spread of evil and glory, the Emperial Order will never fall. *(Jul does a evil laugh) *(Subtite: Theory of Everything 4: Pursuit) *(Scene switches back to the heroes on Sanghelios) *'Selon': The Emperial Order's victories are nearly complete, we might as well have to prevent them somehow. *'Tails:' We can't give up. *'Selon': I know, right? *'Sakan': Well, not only that the Glade of Dreams is one of the first homeworlds of my kind. Because a planet called Xytron is one of the newest homeworlds. *'Blaze': So, this means that the two homes of the Emperial faggots are both Blackonark and Xytron. *'Thel': I am afraid so. *'Sakan': However, in the logs on Xytron, it's Guardian is aojt to be awakened....and it did. *'Knuckles': There must be still time before the Emerpial Order have their victory. *(On Genesis, the others see 5 Forerunner Guardians coming out of their Slipspace Portals and with the Guardians are many Emperial Order ships) *'Sonic': How manh Guardians did Jul needed? *'Nate: Not sure, but I recommend finding out. *'Jul': (On Forerunner speaker) Creatures of the Emperial Order, our victory is nearly complete. amd most of all, the gateway to the Domain has started. It is time that we rule the galaxy, we will create another holy weapon, the Starfire Base! *'Nate': Starfire Base? Sounds very weird. *'Sonic': Speaking of Starfire, where's that alien girl when you need her? *'Rayman': Never mind that, we neeed to focus on the plan. *'Jul': (On Forerunner speaker) And as for the heroes, they shall fall once we finally conquered the whole galaxy. And once we do, our Glory of Evil will finally succeed again. We will also take out any hero rebellion that stands in our way. That is all for now. *'Sonic': Dammit, if Jul rules the galaxy with all of these Guardians, our hope is lost! *'Nate': No, it won't be lost. We can still rebel against them if they do take over. We might as well protect them from taking over. *(Back on Sanghelios) *'Selon': Jul's still rising ore more Guardians than I thought, we will still need tougher forces. *'Zack': How can you know? *'Selon': Thats because there are usually formal emire splinter groups evrywhere. And beides, even I the Emeperial Order ruled the galaxy, we would still have the chance. *'Sakan': That is why we would need some help from anothrfomal Empire alliance, th Southick Federation. *(Back on Genesis) *'Jul': It seems that my Forerunner smells warned me about the Heroes getting another formal empire splinter group to side with them. *''Lord Hater': This might be a problem. So what now sir? *'Emperor Awesome': There must be something to stop these fools *'Jul': Thats why I hired a squad of animals to help me. *(Jul used a forerunner console as a hologram of 4 figures show up, tansmitting them) *'Jul': Hunt those heroes down, immediately. *(With the heroes) *'Sonic': I'm slightly regretting my decision to split us up. *'Rayman': No time for that, we have a mission to focus on. *(3 Empire Phantoms approached) *'Agent Locke': Reinforcements, targeting us! *'Master Chief': Let's kill these dicks. *(On Planet Concurense, Southick Federation forces are seen inhabiting a Forerunner castle like building, scene swiches to the throne level* *'Southick Rabbid 1': Sanjanke, we have visitors approaching. *'Sanjanke'': Interesting, bring them here. *(The gang approaches to Sanjanke) *'Tails': Wow, another good alliance rabbid leader. *'Sanjanke': My name is Sanjanke Guru, the surpreme ruler and religious leader of the Sothick Federation. *'Sakan': At least you know some of us. *'Sanjanke': Sakan, Selon, so pleased to see you both. *'Selon': Hello. We need to ask you a few questions. *'Sanjanke': Certainly, so what were your questions about? *(Later) *'Sanjanke': I see, so the Guardians were being able to rise from their blissful slumber, led by a dictator, Jul Mdama. You know, he might be able to rule the galaxy if he has the chance, but perhaps I can help you. But first I need your help, many Emperial Order forces have found Concurense, but they have already claimed an ancient Forerunner city, Ectabo. *'Blaze': What the hell is the Ectabo? *''Sanjanke': Like I said an ancient Forerunner city that has been designed and built by the Forerunners. The city was unfortunately deserted after the activation of the Halo Array, but now that It has Emperial patrol, it is time for the Sothick Federation to claim Ectabo! *(Back with the others on Genesis, another Forerunner Guardian exits its slipspace portal with a few Emperial Order ships) *'Sonic': Well, Jul really needs the Guardians so badly. Obviously. *'Nate': Well, we can't let Jul become the ruler of the galaxy, that will be a problem. *'Theo': Guys, simply just talking about it won't change anything. We need to take action, or else Jul ''will become the ruler of the galaxy. *(Back on Concurense) *'Sanjanke': And that is how we will claim Ectabo under Southick Federation property from the Emperial Order. Any of you want to question me about my holy planning? *'Knuckles': Not exactly questioning you but just a question, aren't you aware that sending in your troops and your air forces wouldn't be good enough to claim the city? *'Sanjanke': Thats why I already said for you to follow your leads. *'Tails': Yeah but they may send reinforcements. *'Sanjanke': Well that is another "why" I have the secret weapon. (Presses a Forerunner technology like button, showing a hologram of a Forerunner Dreadnought like ship) That is one of the Forerunner greatest defense ships, the Reclamation of Superior. This ship has been buried to be safe for good use sometime after the surviving Forerunners from the start of the Halo Array used it to protect their territory. But Jul, himself, might become the ruler and emperor of the galaxy. *'Tails': How can you think that? *'Sanjanke': Well, since Jul got so many Guardians, he may have his chance to rule. But worry not, we have a chance to start a revolution against Jul and the Emperial Order. *'Knuckles': You're not wrong...but time is running out. *'Sanjanke': Then we should be able to hurry. *(At Ectabo, tbe Southick Federation, with the heroes, attacked many Emeperial Order forces) *'Tails': (Time to. (Kills a Promethean Knight) save the day. *(Suddenly, the Star Wolf team approaches) *'Wolf': (In his ship) Seems like you spoke too soon. *'Leon': (In his ship) Jul has ordered us to stop you from preventing our mission to protect Ectabo. *'Pigma': (In his ship) Too bad your human friend, Nate, wouldn't be here to see ya this moment. *'Andrew': (In his ship) Once we stop you heroes from interfering with our plans, Jul shall rule the entire galaxy. *'Panther': (In his ship) Not only that Jul will rule with his victory, but with many Guardians we get. *'Zack': Seems like Jul brought in the reinforcements. *'Knuckles': Well, let's get rid of them! *(On Genesis) *'Sonic': We may need to do something, all we dir was walked for like hours. *'Rayman': We have to keep on trying, its our only way to do something. *(Suddenly, a Forerunner Guardian appears from a portal while exiting it, along with many Emperial Order ships) *'Master Chief': I was wondering how many Guardians that Jul called. *'Agent Locke': I feel sorry for anyone who were killed by the actions of these Guardians. *'Nate': Well lets not waste anymore time, we need o find a way to- (Noticed a pile of corpses, the corpses of Redmark Rabbids, Swords of Sanghelios Sangheili, G.U.N troopers, U.N.S.C marines, and many civilians) stop..that..bastard...Jul. *'Sonic': These bodies, there were, one of ours, the rest are just civilians. The Emperial bastards did this haven't they? *'Master Chief': Well they did ambushed them after all, there is a recording. *(Master Chief plays the recording message) *'Redmark Rabbid 2 (In the recording message)': Wherever we are, this must be one of the Forerunner homeworlds. *'Swords of Sanghelios Sangheili 4 (In the recording message)': We were captured here by the Guardians, they anwsered the call of Jul Mdama. *'Civilian 1 (In the recording message)': I don't want to die here. *'U.N.S.C Marine 5 (In the message recording)': Even if we die, whoever comes here might be next. *'Redmark Rabbjd 3 (In the recording message)': As long as we- wait a minute. EMPERIAL ORDER FOURCES IN OUR SIGHT!!! *(Laser fire can be heard in the message, screaming and killing can also be heard until the message ends) *'Sonic': Told you. *'Nate': Well, there has to be a survivor from this Emperial ambush. *'???': Ugh... *'Nate': And apparently there is. *'Sonic': Where is he? *'Rayman': Over there, right on this rock. *'Master Chief': Well, lift it up. *'Rayman': (Lifts the rock up and throws it at a hole) You okay? *'???': (coughs a few times) Well, not counting a few burns on my arms, and a scar on my back, I'm fine. *'Sonic': Who are you, anyways? Category:Transcripts